Hay algo que me gusta de ti
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Y ese algo me encanta. (Julio/María Bolivia/Venezuela) Latin Hetalia.


Titulo:Hay algo que me gusta de ti

Pareja:Julio/María Bolivia/Venezuela. Latin Hetalia.

Palabras(Según Word, sin notas):798

Resumen:Y ese algo me encanta. (Julio/María Bolivia/Venezuela) Latin Hetalia.

Advertencia:Ninguna, pura ternura.

Disclaimer:Ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Ah! tampoco la canción Hay algo que me gusta de ti de Wisin y Yandel y Chris Brown. Aunque solamente use el titulo y parte de la letra para ubicarlo.

Sugerencias:Puede leer esto junto con la canción, te dará un ambiente ideal para eso ;D

No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el Julio/María no se metan conmigo!. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. Y María también tiene un lanzallamas. Y Julio también. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar. Así que dale al botón de atrás que esta arriba y no comentes!

Para los seguidores de mis otros fanfics: No se preocupen, las actualizaciones están cerca, y si usted leyó mi perfil, sabrá que la razón detrás de mi retraso fue el robo de mi pc, aunque ya solucione todo y vengo lista para trabajar.

Ahora sí! Puede leer en paz! *Ommm*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

-Vamos a bailar...-Le dijo María tomándole la mano, llevándolo a la pista.

Julio no podía rechazarle.

_Había algo que adoraba de María._

El lugar lleno hasta el tope de gente, luces verdes, rojas y azules iluminaban la estancia, el Dj en una tarima moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la musica.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, casi al compás de su llegada.

María empezó a moverse junto con él, los ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa en su cara morena.

_Hay algo que me gusta de ti..._

_...Y ese algo me encanta._

Empezaron lento, hasta que el ritmo cambio y ellos le siguieron el paso.

María balanceo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, abriendo los ojos hacia Julio.

Sus pensamientos parecían coincidir con la canción, detallando a María.

Ella le volvía loco.

Su pelo de un marrón oscuro brillante, moviéndose con ella al bailar.

Su boca que sonreía contenta de estar con él.

Su piel tersa por la que se deslizaba el sudor de bailar.

Su cintura estrecha que se balanceaba con cada movimiento.

.

.

.

Mentalmente, Julio se estaba arrancando los cabellos.

.

.

.

Al principio estaba nervioso.

Ella le invitaba a moverse, "Vamos" decía con una sonrisa.

Y bailo.

No supo en que momento, pero sonrío él también.

Ambos seguían acercándose, el momento, la canción, el estar compartiendo estos minutos juntos.

Sus risas no se hicieron esperar.

A Julio le gustaba como reía María...

Lo hacia de una forma que parecía tan risueña, tan feliz, como si todos los males del mundo desapareciesen de repente.

Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de ella.

La expresión de María era tan hermosa.

Y un extraño impulso por besarla llego a su cuerpo, y dejo que tomara el control e hiciese de las suyas.

Se encontró siendo propulsado hacia adelante esos pocos centímetros que les separaban hasta que sus labios tocaron ligeramente a los de la morena.

Fue solo un suave apretón de labios, las luces atravesando sus párpados cerrados.

Después de un momento, Julio retrocedió y comenzó a disculparse, pero María le sorprendió a él también cuando se inclino hacia adelante y le besó de regreso.

Julio pensó que era extraño el que se sintiese un poco familiar, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo y Julio encontró sus labios correspondiéndose.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de María, y esta poso la suya en su pecho.

La musica estaba retumbando en sus oídos, fuerte, el resto de la gente bailaba.

El mundo seguía girando.

Ambos se separaron luego de unos segundos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Julio estaba todavía sorprendido, procesando todavía lo que acababa de pasar, porque aun no podía creerlo.

Había besado a María.

Todavía mejor, María le había besado también.

María empezó a reír baja mente, luego se fue haciendo un poco más fuerte con cada segundo.

Tal vez era su expresión en esos momentos lo que le hacia reír.

Un respingo bajo le llego de repente, y luego Julio rió también.

Ambas eran risas altas, acalladas ligeramente por la musica.

A petición del publico la canción volvió a sonar, y María vio en dirección al Dj antes de virar hacia el sonriente.

-Vamos...-

Julio no podía rechazarle.

Se acercaron una vez más.

.

.

.

A veces Julio se preguntaba, porque él de todas las personas.

María envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, moviéndose con él, mientras susurraba la letra de la canción.

María, con una melena marrón brillante, la piel morena, los ojos grandes verdes, curvilínea, bella, hermosa.

Ella le observaba fijamente.

Y él, cabello negro, la piel morena, los ojos café, bajito, delgado.

No era fuerte.

No era alto.

_¿Qué ves en mi?_

Seguían moviéndose con la canción, María le regalaba todas sus sonrisas, posando su cabeza en su hombro.

_¿Por qué me buscas?_

El balanceo de caderas, el ritmo del cuerpo sincronizándose. Julio pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía al estar al lado de la morena, como ella le hacia sentir.

_¿Por qué me haces amarte?_

-Te amo...-Le susurro María, y Julio sentía que le picaban los ojos.

_¿Por qué me amas? _

Y entonces, la respuesta llego como un susurro en su oído, la voz de María cantando para él.

-Hay algo que me gusta de ti... Y ese algo me encanta-

_Lo sentía necesario._

-Me vuelve loca tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel, tu cintura...da da da eh-

_Por que eres tu._

-Me vuelve loca tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel, tu cintura...da da da eh-Repitió.

Había algo que ella adoraba de él.

Julio le apretó con fuerza hacia él, feliz.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Sus frentes se juntaron, cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa los dos.

Había algo que ambos adoraban del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Notas: ¡Al fin! ¡Pude subir mi BoliVene! ¡Soy tan feliz! *llora* (?)

Quería que fuese algo ligerito, no más de 500 palabras, pero creo que se me paso la mano un poquito...XD.

Tengo un montón de ideas para esta pareja, sin embargo, se me hace difícil canalizarlas, crear un ambiente y los diálogos que ambos intercambian me es un poco difícil con esta combinación de personajes; pero esta nació en una mañana cuando estuve escuchando la canción y pensé "Oye, ¿Julio no se sentirá así?" y empezó a escribirse sola! XD.

Espero que le haya gustado! :D.

La retroalimentación es amor!, así que por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito ahí abajo :3


End file.
